


Grulla de Papel

by c123



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Grulla, Joven Lincoln y pequeño Michael, Linc enseñando a Michael, Linc protectivo, Lincoln es un buen hermano mayor, Michael triste, Papiroflexia, grulla de papel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123





	Grulla de Papel

La primera vez, Michael era solo un niño. Lincoln, desesperado, lo hizo con la intención de distraerlo. Lo logró. Le entregó la pequeña grulla de papel y la mirada de Michael cambió, curioso de inmediato por cómo lo hizo.  
Lincoln le enseñó, aliviado. 

Desde entonces, cada vez que Michael se sentía sobrepasado, su mente demasiado ansiosa rodando de una cosa a otra -de un sentimiento a otro-, Lincoln buscaría los pequeños cuadrados de cartulina -Linc aprendió rápidamente que era algo que debía tener a mano siempre- y se sentaba junto a él, haciendo juntos una grulla.  
Rápidamente se convirtió en una especie de símbolo para ellos. Como si esa grulla de papel fuese la muestra de cómo Lincoln era capaz -el único, de hecho-de calmar el malestar emocional -el caos- de su hermano. Eso, en cierta forma egoísta, hacia a Lincoln sentir orgulloso. Le hacía sentir que valía para algo.


End file.
